Arigatou-dou Maki-chan!
by Katsumi27
Summary: Just some random and incredibly short drabbles of my favorite pairing in YowaPeda. TouMaki/MakiTou.
1. Chapter 1

When Toudou Jinpachi first met Makishima Yuusuke, sparks flew. At least that's how _Toudou_ remembers it. Makishima doesn't clearly recall anything before their third or fourth race; Toudou is the one who keeps track of their score after all. 7 wins. 7 losses.

* * *

Makishima was there to prove himself. To prove that his style -as strange and unsightly as it was- could carry him -_would_ carry him- to the peak -to _every_ peak- faster than anyone else. Truth be told, it had probably stopped being about road racing somewhere along the way. Possibly during one of those practices when his senpai tried so diligently to correct his strange dancing style. It probably ran a lot deeper than that for him, although he had never put in into words -nor would he ever. It probably had something to do with his hair or his birthmarks. Or maybe his verbal tick. Yeah, probably.  
Makishima Yuusuke had something to prove; he couldn't be bothered to look into who the most popular competitor was for this _one small race._

Toudou on the other hand, had nothing to prove. As far as he was concerned, he'd already proven himself. He was the most popular guy in school, the best climber in the area (until that day at least), and his beauty was unmatched, ask anyone. He had nothing to prove because he was already the best and _everyone_ knew that.

* * *

_As if it weren't enough that he pretended he hadn't heard of me, he went as far as to insult my headband! That weird beetle!_

With that combo-attack before the race and the finishing blow as he watched the other cross the finish line before him, he'd never be able to forget the strange, awkward, green-haired kid who'd wounded his pride.

_Great, he's one of those loud, nosy types. What on earth did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to climb on my own…_

He probably would have easily forgotten the awkward encounter. That loud, headband wearing brat might have marched right out of his life that day and Makishima would have never again thought about that ridiculously white headband again.

* * *

"Maki-chaan!"

It was probably some sort of magical power that allowed him to find his eternal rival so easily. That, or he was just a stalker. Yeah, probably a stalker.

"Remind me again why I let a total stranger call me by nickname…?"

"Only because I'm the most beautiful stranger you've ever laid eyes on!" he shot back without missing a beat.

It was probably out of embarrassment that he always pretended he didn't even know the obnoxious guy who followed him around tirelessly. Everyone knew Hakone's most beautiful climber. Everyone. He surely just felt awkward next to someone as beautiful as him. Surely that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

People often asked Makishima how he managed to spend so much time around Hakone's climber without going crazy. The boy was loud and self-absorbed. Makishima himself didn't seem to enjoy his company whenever his self-declared rival managed to find him (which was pretty often), and he seemed to ignore most of his messages and calls. What most people didn't know, and what Sohoku's climber seemed reluctant to tell was that Toudou Jinpachi was pretty annoying and bugged him much too often, but once they were alone, away from all of his fans and from their teams, he was a very different person.

"Yuusuke-"

"I _told_ you, don't use my name so often. It's embarrassing."

"But I like using your name. I like how it sounds, and I like that no one else calls you by that name."

"My parents-"

"That doesn't _count_, Maki-chan!"

Makishima laughed, but he granted that it was not at all the same thing. "No one else calls me 'Maki-chan' either."

"And I can't have _two_ special names to call you by?"

"So greedy-ssho."

"Only for Maki-chan~!"

Toudou grinned. Makishima rolled his eyes. They both smiled and settled back into a comfortable silence.

They had decided to spend the weekend at the inn owned by Toudou's family. There were few enough reservations that an entire part of the inn was left unused for the weekend. As long as they cleaned up after themselves, they could enjoy a bit of privacy, without having anyone bug them. Sohoku hadn't asked anything when he mentioned he would be going on a "trip" this weekend, but Makishima suspected some already knew. Toudou on the other hand, hadn't mentioned anything at all to his teammates.

It was true that Toudou was loud and loved to hear himself talk, but surprisingly enough, he talked a lot less when they were alone. It made Makishima wonder if his personality out there, among all the other people who knew him, was at all a true expression of himself.

They both sat just outside the room they had claimed for the weekend, looking out at the garden. It was late summer and the heat was slowly retreating, but the evenings were still warm enough to want to spend the time outside, if only on the veranda. They both leaned back on their arms, quietly relaxing, watching the garden change hue as the sun slowly set behind them. Two of Toudou's fingers latched onto one of Makishima's, forming a small, yet comforting connection between them.


End file.
